Diamond Kingdom - Erotic Fairytale one shot
by cheerlove
Summary: Welcome to Diamond Kingdom where wizards are businessmen, fairies are doctors, and sirens are strippers. Mila, a young stripper gets to dance for the Prince, and he only expects the kinkiest and nastiest things from her. PS: Contains nasty and uninhibited sex (not an actualy 50 shades story)


Once upon a time, there was a Kingdom named Diamond Kingdom. Diamond Kingdom was basically a supernatural version of the 21st century. Warlocks and witches were businessmen/women, teachers or lawyers. Nymphs and fairies were doctors or scientists. Werewolves, ogers and demons were the labourers for simple jobs, and mermaids, depending on their rank were either marine biologists, or responsible for sea logistics, or simply worked at the port. Sirens had been working at sea too, but because of many ,unexplained' accidents happened with men jumping off their boats to be with them, a law had been passed, where all sirens got legs and had to work in a stripclub. There, they could seduce as much men as they wanted without causing their death.

All were ruled under Prince Alexander, he was the mightiest of them all, an Immortal with incredible power and also the Judge of Diamond Kingdom. He had passed the law for all creatures, except for the animals, to adapt the human form, so everybody could be equal..at least on the outside, or else it would be totally easy for an ogre to trample on everybody else.

And yet there were physical traits which just made you guess who was what. Ogres were still taller than anybody else, basketball player tall, mermaids and mermen had that swimmers build, all fairies had really fine and thin hair, while the werewolf men and women were really hairy. And the sirens...now by the name seductresses were really, really, basketball size busty with asses as big as watermelons, with all that lovely jelly inside.

I am a seductress. My name is Mila. I'm twenty-one, and after finishing High School with 18, I had two years to finish my seductress-training and now I was a certified seductress, I could work every pole, give lap dances like there was no tomorrow and seduce a lot of money out of men. But I was still too shy...I preferred dancing on the pole than giving lap dances..these men really liked to get touchy. ,The Prince is coming today, the prince is coming here, to our strip club.' Crisha gushes and all hell breaks lose, some try to clean up, someone gets a red carpet, and a lot of the girls put on make-up as if they were ugly. And there were no ugly seductresses. There were always rumors about the Prince coming to the strip club but no one has ever actually ever seen him here I just put my purple mask, bra, briefs and heels on and smear some glitter on my skin. My hair is loose and curly as I go through it with my hand and head for the fourth floor. Our strip club had six floors in general.

The first floor was the party floor, a club basically for anyone who just wanted to dance the night away. The second floor was the main strip club for everybody...the normal folk. The third floor was for entertainment, porn movies, or shows the seductresses put on, the fourth floor was for the more classy clientele. The room was illuminated in a deep red light, with a waterfall on the wall, and the businessmen, doctors or lawyers or other wealthy citizens could just watch the girls dance to erotic slow music and order personal lap dances in a booth. The fifth floor had bedrooms..in case things on the fourth floor got intense and steamy, and of course it cost a lot more as well. The sixth floor had a pool and an open sky for private events or parties. There was a basement too, but that was the place, where us girls got ready, where the drinks and food was made and where we kept our cleaning stuff.

I walk to the last pole on the fourth floor and start walking around my beloved pole. His name was Orion. Yes, I named my pole. I swirl around him, like he was a long lost lover. Just one guy was sitting on the last row in my section. He had always been in my section on the same spot, this past three days...I was almost beginning to think he was obsessed with me. There were ten poles on the fourth floor with a girl on each and everyone of them, and ten seats in front of every pole, but there were just four guys in total on the fourth floor. Maybe it would get a little crowded later, but I liked it quiet like this.

I let Orion slip in between my titties and rub the pole and I can see the man go lower in his seat. His intense green eyes were fixed on me. I couldn't point out what he was just by looking at him. His eyes were too intense to be a warlock, and he wasn't hairy enough to be a werewolf. He seemed tall, but he was waaaay to handsome to be an ogre.

I turn around and let Orion disappear between my gigantic asscheeks then slowly flip around again, and he was in the first row all of a sudden, just like that, it startled me a little.

He watched me, bend and twist my athletic body on Orion, so closely it was scary. He didn't even blink. He just sat there with his chin on his hand and legs crossed.

He suddenly winks me over with his index finger and I slowly let go of Orion and walk towards him. ,I want something more private.' He takes my hand, while staring at me. ,Yes, sir, I'll get a colleague of mine right away, I just work the pole. Please enter cabin number five, I'll send somebody right away.' I say and want to get my tablet and order a personal stripper for my section. ,But I want you.' He says in his deep soothing voice not letting go of my hand. ,I'll get somebody who is even better than me.' I promise with a radiant smile. I want to walk away again but he has me in a tight grip. ,Are you denying me?' He suddenly shapeshifts in front of me and...it's the Prince. ,Oh my gosh...' I stare at him with big eyes and he turns into that other guy again. ,Keep it quiet..I don't want everybody to know I'm here..or else they're gonna start quacking around me and they won't leave me alone. I just came here to relax.' He says and I nod. I couldn't believe I of all seductresses had gotten the prince. I was still so inexperienced. I knew how to handle things from my training, but all just in theory..and now the prince..if I failed I was so gonna have to work on the first floor and that was not fun. ,Now tell me...how much is it gonna take to have something private with you...' He asks again. ,A normal lap dance costs 250 Diams per hour and if you want something even more private...' That would include me taking my top off and giving him a hand and/or blow job ,That would cost 500 Diams per hour.' I say and he strokes his chin in thought what to do with me...I didn't like that look. ,Alright...take me to a cabin.' He says and I bow. ,Don't do that..or people are gonna know it's me.' He says and I nod as I lead him to cabin five. It was a spacy and yet little black box, with a seat and a spotlight. I was so nervous, I couldn't believe I was doing this for the Prince. ,So...which one is it...250 or 500 Diams session?' I ask carefully...should I even ask the prince for money...I mean it was his currency and money...his face was on it. ,10000 Diams for the whole night.' He says and I gasp. ,Oh...' Was all I could say to that. ,What's your name?' He asks me and shifts back into his true form. Prince Alexander, the most handsome man in the universe. He was three heads taller than me in his true form and very broad and muscled everywhere, the perfect specimen of a man. With his true form came a large bulge in his pants...I didn't know if that meant he was horny...or if he was just that big. Oh my goooosh, I didn't want to have the Prince as a client.

,I'm Mila.' I say the erotic music in the black box making me more nervous, as if everything in this room had expectations, the spotlight on me putting me even more under pressure. ,Mila...' He tastes my name on his tongue as he eases into his seat. ,Mila, I'd like you to take your mask off, I want to see your face.' He demands in a gentle voice, even though I didn't want to, I still did it...I mean this man could have me beheaded if I said no. ,Now come here...' He orders...he shouldn't have to order...I should have been on his lap already doing my job. ,Seduce me, Mila.' He smiles at me as I get on his lap. I grab his shoulders and straddle him with my big bouncing ass, my breasts keeping a professional distance between us, meaning my nipples were glued to his chest. I start with a slow and round pelvis thrust and all of a sudden I'm levitated a bit as I feel him getting hard beneath my core. My goodness..him getting erect had levitated my whole body...and seductress weren't necessarily light as a feather. I toss my hair back as I bury his face into my breasts, I just couldn't look into those eyes. His hand comes around my bra and unclasps it and my breasts spring free bouncing up and down right before his eyes. Oh gooosh..the prince was seeing my breasts!

,Mmh...' He murmurs and grabs them, massaging them not believing their size and magnitude, their weight, so big and taut and round with large areolas and protruding nipples almost poking his eyes. I get levitated a little more, how big was he? He pinches my nipples and I gasp. He tugs and pulls watching my reaction. Not only could I easily seduce as a seductress, but we got wet and horny so fast..our pussies and anusses (*I know it's ani, but Mila doesn't*)opened by themselves, wanting a cock at the slightest hint of arousal. He takes one nipple into his mouth, licking, sucking and tugging on it and that pleasure makes me tilt my head back and moan, slowly heading towards delirium. He wobbles his head inbetween my breasts making my tits make that jelly slapping upon jelly noise. He sucks and kisses my big ass titties, playing with them and teasing them, molding and squeezing. Milk spills out of my nipples when I climax. ,Uhhhhhn...' I gasp. Oh no, I should have controlled that, we should never spill milk on clients, especially on the prince. Seductresses always had milk, we didn't have to be with child to have it. ,Mmh...Mila you taste wonderful.' He sucks some more on my hypersensitive tits, nursing himself. ,I feel relaxed already.' He eases back into his seat, and presses a button to lean it back. ,But I want more.' He says and unbuttons his pants.

I take it off him and two huge cocks stand attention. He had two giant cocks! Nobody in Diamond Kingdom had that...except the prince now, of course. My goodness, I couldn't even wrap my hand around it. They were as big and thick as my arms, he would never fit into a normal mortal female..but as a seductress... There used to be a sirens curse, the enchanting voice..which turned into the seductress curse later on, the insatiable pussy, meaning, that there would be no cock to big or small to fit into our cunt, no matter how ridiculously big, and this was more than ridiculous. ,My liege...' I say with big eyes. What a big surprise. ,Mila, you gotta keep my situation a secret..' He smiles at me. Which part? This two cocks or their humongous size? ,Yes, my liege...' I say and want to get on my knees. ,Face me with your ass.' He says and I turn around, take my briefs off and plant my equally humongous ass on his face, but first he lowers my ass to rub one of his cock inbetween my asscheeks just watching it slip back and forth, sticking out of my asscrack like a sore thumb, then he pushes my ass up into his face, as I rub his lower cock and plant the other in my mouth. We had learned which spots could arouse a man, but it was hard focusing on pleasuring two cocks. While I worked him as good as I could he slapped and played with my ass watching it wobble like crazy and air suckled into my anus and pussy. He tugged on my pussy, stretching it, just to hear the noises my body made, licking it and teasing it with his tongue, with strokes which tickled a little, while he stuck two fingers into my agape anus, playing with the entrance and before I knew it, he stuck a fist into my anus, boxing me gently in there, pumping his fist in and out, slapping my ass from the inside, I could feel each finger around my anus walls, while he used his other hand to finger my already cum-leaking pussy. I could feel his fingers being separated by just a thin wall between pussy and anus. He spits on my cunt and licks the whole expanse, sticking his tongue inside my pussy rocking the walls and making me cum. ,I want you Mila...' He licks my ass and I turn around to face him. ,I want to have all of you.' He says his cocks twitching to plunge into my core.

,I've never..let a man inside me, I'm still unexperienced, I'd only disappoint you..but I can get three of my colleagues for the money you paid...all night and in a special room on the fifth floor.' I suggest and he shakes his head. ,I've had a taste of you Mila..and I like it very much...now I want more.' I knew wizards could shimmer and suddenly appear or disappear places but I didn't know the prince could do it too, in a second, we were in one of the private rooms on the fifth floor. ,I'll be your first Mila..and I'll make it memorable for you. Now face me with your ass and spread your legs.' He orders still in a gentle tone, as he completely undresses. My goodness, the prince was gonna fuck me, he was gonna be my first. Of course we had used dildos and vibrators to practice and anal beads and other stuff like that, but this was the prince with two enormous cocks! I do as he says and dread what was coming. The prince spreads my legs even wider, so that my anus and pussy were agape, two big glaring holes. My arousal and my sweat had already moistened and glistened my skin. Now, I was going to be filled very largely, it would be a miracle if I didn't burst. The prince rubs his upper cock between my asscheeks and it felt so hard and unbreakable..I feared he would never go limp. ,Mila...' He smacks my ass again and watches it wobble, then he sinks his upper cock into my anus, and I feel like I was taking the biggest shit ever, only it wasn't coming out, he was going in. I felt my bones and muscles surround his cock, so tightly. Arousal came in form of really badly having to take a shit. It felt so amazing, my anus twitched and twitched and twitched around his cock. ,Ahhhh...'I yelled in my light voice. He grabbed my ass and rocked me back and forth his length , and when he was all in, I farted so much and loud, but because he was inside me, he couldn't hear it or smell, maybe just feel that airy pressure around his cock. ,My priiiiince.' I yelled and orgasmed through my breasts and pussy, wetting the bed instantly. He paused to take his lower cock and insert it in my pussy, stretching the skin to the max. I could feel both his cock inside me through a very thin pussywall separating them. The prince lied down while I straddled him with his cock inside me. He grabbed me by the waist and slammed me unto his cocks always hitting the base while I came and farted and my breasts spilled milk. I clutched his thighs, my nails digging into his skin, as a very powerful orgasm overcame me, making me shriek in the way I've never had before. I knew the walls were soundproof, but I was sure all of Diamond Kingdom heard me.

He fucks me while his face is buried inbetween my breasts which spill milk,and cum drips from the tight corners of my cunt and my anus just twitches and twitches. ,Your majestyyyyy...' I whine, digging my nails into his shoulders. Seductresses had stamina, 8 hours was nothing for us, but this..this was too much. I just wanted to find a corner and sleep for eternity.

I was on my back with my legs beside my ears, wet everywhere and the prince was also wet, hovering above me with his luminous green eyes. ,Mila...I apologize, I got carried away...' He stops fucking me for a second, remembering he had duties and whatnot out there. He takes his cocks out, looking a little upset, and I'm about to sit upright, when he gives an earth shattering roar, and 4 litres of cum just spill into my hair, my eyes, my nose, my mouth, my breasts, my stomach..it splashes the sheets and the walls beside us and then he slowly goes limp.

I'm shocked and stare at him for a second then slowly wipe that thick slime off my face, but I had swallowed a good portion, and the rest was already getting sticky, especially on my nipples.

,It was a pleasure, your majesty.' I bow my head as he gets off the bed. I get up as well and maaaan, was he tall. I wasn't short but next to him I looked like a dwarf next to an ogre, he could overpower me so easily, and he had. In bed I had had no control over what he did to me.

,Mila, I relished your services, how would you like to dance for me in the palace, move in there and spend the nights with me...I'd like to have you as my princess...' He looks down on me and I was afraid to say no.

,You want me...a seductress..as your princess?' I ask shocked. Everybody in Diamond Kingdom knew the Prince was lonely and in search of a Princess, be he didn't find fae, witches or mermaids appealing, especially not werewomen, even though there were rumors they were very fiery in bed. ,Why not a seductress, someone who can captivate my senses and satiate my lust...and I have a lot of that.' He just grabs me and hooks me on one of his cocks, like someone would plug a plug...and he always went in so deep, but he also sparked my desire. ,I would love to serve and please you, my Prince.' I say and he lowers his mouth, nibbling on my lower lip, and then we shimmer out of the room.

On the same day, I get announced as the new Princess of Diamond Kingdom, and everybody was happy the Prince had found what he was looking for. I didn't have a lot to do, I had just one job...not to govern by his side, but quench his lust, whenever he demanded it, or I saw that he needed it. Needed me. At least 20 hours of a Diamond Kingdom day, I had to be on standby for my Prince, if he wanted to fuck and release deep into my body. He always took me so hard and rough, I fell in love with him with each touch, and I also felt him grow fond of me.

And so did I live my days in Diamond Kingdom, bearing Prince Alexander seven children, loving and pleasing him, in my happily ever after.


End file.
